Dead On Arrival Episode 12
by EverythingYoureNotx
Summary: Horror story for joley written with Ashley :
1. Chapter 1

**With David and Drew**

Drew: David, come on man, no time for tying your lace.

David: [He falls over.] My foots jammed.

Drew: [He walks over to him.] Okay...genius. You stepped in a bear trap.

David: Dude, just fucking help! [Trying to get his foot free but every time he moves it, it digs more into his ankle.]

Drew: [After minutes of trying, he eventually pulls the trap apart.]

David: [Hobbles to his feet] Ow [He falls back to the floor, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his foot.]

Drew: [Puts his arm around David to take weight off his foot] Man, we gotta find Demi.

David: Just leave me here a minute, and go have a look. No one can hurt me. [Takes out a knife.] I thought we would need this.

Drew: Where did you get that from?

David: I found it in Joe's car.

Drew: Alright, won't be long. [He runs off.]

David: [He sit at the edge of the lake, cups his hands and drinks some water.]

**Back at the Camp.**

Joe: [He runs around to Miley. As soon as he saw the reason why she screamed, he puts his hand over his mouth.]

Nick: [Follows them. His mouth drops.] Ke-Kevin, is t-that you? [He takes a closer look and it is Kevin.]

Taylor: What's wr..[Screams when she sees the cut up body lying on the floor.]

Miley: [She's completely frozen. Seeing 2 dead bodies at the age of 17 isn't normal. Is it?]

Joe: [Tears form in his eyes but he blinks them out.] Where the fuck is he? I'm gonna kill him. [He shouts aggressively.]

Nick: Wait...if someone did this to Kevin, and Chelsea was getting those texts from Kevin. What if when we thought Chelsea was pissing about in the water and she wasn't?

Taylor: [Suddenly feeling guilty]

Nick: Try ringing her mobile?

Taylor: [She's all panicky and shaking.] It won't work, there's no reception here.

Joe: [Opens the boot of his car and grabs a baseball bat. He starts shouting.] COME ON THEN DICK HEAD! I'LL TAKE YOU ALONE.

Nick: We need to get some supplies and then head the fuck out of here. David and Drew will catch up. Everyone grab anything you can find. Flashlights but make sure it won't slow us down.

Miley: [She's still stood there frozen. Staring at Kevin's lifeless body.]

Joe: [Walks up to Miley and hugs her.] Everything's gonna be okay.

Miley: [She peels her eyes away from the body and looks up and Joe, with tears in her eyes.]

Joe: [He looks down and her and forces a smile. Then he slowly starts to lean in.]

Miley: [She stands on her tiptoes and leans in too.]

Joe: [After a few seconds, their lips meet.]

Miley: [Although giving the situation that they are in, this was the best kiss Miley had ever had. She pulled away and smiled.]

Joe: [He wipes a piece of hair from her eyes and gently pecks her on the lips.]

Nick: [He runs up to them.] I hate to ruin your moment but its dark, killer on the loose and probably looking for us right now.

Joe: Yeah [He looks at Nick.] Well we can't exactly leave Drew and David. So we'll have to go looking for them.

Nick: [Sighs.] Fine. Me and you will go and find them. Taylor and Miley can lock themselves in the showers until we come back.

Miley: [She looks at Joe.] Please, please don't leave me here.

Joe: Don't worry. We won't be long. An hour tops.

[They walk over to the showers.]

Joe: Don't leave the showers for anything, unless we come back.

Taylor: [Nods.]

Nick: [Kisses Taylor.]

Miley: [Pulls Taylor into the showers and shuts the doors.]

Joe: Let's go and kill this motherfucker.

**A few hours later.**

Taylor: Maybe we should go and try to look for some supplies from the tents.

Miley: Okay but we've gotta be quick.

Taylor: Right. [They walk out of the showers.]

Miley: [Grabs whatever she can from the smashed up camp site, as does Taylor.]

Taylor: Don't worry about what you're getting, just grab what you can. [Throws what she goes into the showers.]

Miley: [Throws the bags in the showers too.]

Taylor: Come on, we've got enough. [Pulls her arm and slams the door shut]

Miley: Where are they? Joe said an hour tops and it's been way more than that.

Taylor: Don't worry, I bet they're on their way back right now.

Miley: [As she sits back down she hears something outside.] What was that?

Taylor: I didn't hear anything.

Miley: Is the knife still in the car?

Taylor: Yeah, I think.

Miley: [Stands up.] I'll get it. [Starts to walk out.]

Taylor: [Pulls her arm back.] No I will. I'm faster.

Miley: [She sighs.] Fine, but you better be quick.

Taylor: I promise. [She ran out and slams the door shut behind her.]

**With Nick and Joe**

Nick: We've been walking for ages now, dude we have to go back.

Joe: We'll have another quick look around then we'll go back.

Nick: [He's about to say something but a twig snaps. And it's close to them.]

Joe: What was that?

Nick: Shh.

??: Shit! [Holds the shirt he took off to his leg]

Joe: I know that voice anywhere...

Nick: David if your pissing us around then I'm gonna kick your ass, there's a killer on the loose.

David: Trust me I'm not pissing you around, [Winces in pain as he moves to pull the branches of the tree back from where he is hiding to see Joe and nick]

Joe: What happened?

David: I got my leg caught in a bear trap.

Nick: Is there even bears here?

Joe: Umm I don't think so but hey what do I know, I flunked geography.

David: Okay...right...um hate to burst your bubble but...help?

Nick: Right. [He helps David up.]

**With Taylor.**

Taylor: [Runs to the car as fast as she can and starts looking through the car.] Where the fuck is it? [She hears a noise and stops.] Who's there?

??: You're the fast one are you?

Taylor: [Thinking: He can hear what we say. She starts backing away slowly.]

??: So now you're quiet and not bad mouthing me?

Taylor: What the fuck do you want from me?

??: [Walks out from the tree's. But they've got there head down so she can't see the face.] You dead. [Starts putting the bullets in the gun, the snap of it locking the bullets in, and it startles Taylor.]

Taylor: [When he's doing that she gets on her knees and crawls behind the car.]

??: [Smiles evilly.] Ohh I was always amazing at hide and seek.

Taylor: [She quickly makes a run for it.]

-

Nick: [Jumps.] What was that?

Joe: A gun shot.

Nick: Are you sure?

Joe: Yeah, dad used to take me shooting a few years ago. [Turns to David.] Where's Drew?

David: He went off to find Demi; we heard her scream but then nothing.

Nick: They probably killed her.

Joe: Nick!

Nick: What? I'm just being realistic, we are dead. And you know it.

Joe: [Holds David up] Shut up!

Nick: [He falls on the floor with his head in his hand.] I bet they just shot Taylor and Miley.

David: Man, it wasn't...let's just get back to them. [He starts to hop on his good foot.]

[Back at camp.]

Taylor: [She falls to the floor. The gun shot had got her in her hip. She stumbled back up and tries to run as fast as she can to the showers.] Miley!!

Miley: [She heard Taylor's scream. She opens the door and see's Taylor running towards her holding her side. When she gets in, Miley quickly shuts the door behind her.] Did you get it?

Taylor: [She falls to the floor.] N-no.

Miley: [Leaning against the door. Breathing heavily.] Where is he?

Taylor: [She starts holding her side tight, to stop the blood flowing out.] I-I d-don't kno-w.

Miley: [Runs over to Taylor.] What did he do to you?

Taylor: [Tears start streaming down her face.]

Miley: [She lifts up Taylor's shirt and see's the shot wound. She starts to cry.] We're gonna die out here.

Taylor: [She pulls her shirt back down.] No we're not-t.

Miley: [She sniffles and someone starts banging on the door. She starts screaming.] Leave us the fuck alone!

Taylor: Hide i-in one of the sh-shower cubicles.

Miley: [She helps Taylor up, not bothering to wipe away the tears. They get in a shower cubicle and pull the curtain across.]

Taylor: [She starts to feel dizzy.] Mil-ley?

Miley: [She looks at Taylor. She starts crying.] Tay.... [She's interrupted by someone opening the door.]


	2. Chapter 2

Miley: [Puts her hand over her mouth.]

Taylor: [Does the same. Her hip is starting to hurt really badly. The pain is too much.]

Miley: [Tears start streaming uncontrollably down her face. They were gonna die. Nothing happened for a few minutes but when they had thought they had gone, something smashed just outside the curtain.]

?: [Bursts through the shower curtain holding a piece of smashed up mirror in their hand.] Why hello there girls. [They smiled at them. With his hood up so they can't see their face.]

Miley: [She looks up at him.] What do you want? [She said as she was crying.]

?: [They ran their finger along the side of the piece of mirror.] You!

Taylor: [She leans over and whispers to Miley.] Run, don't stop until you get help.

Miley: [Shaking her head.] I'm not leaving you.

?: [Start to walk closer to them.]

Taylor: GO!

Miley: [She looks and see's the person walking closer.] GET AWAY! [She said as tears stream down her face.]

?: [Raises the piece of mirror above their head with one hand and with the other, they take out a gun and shoots Taylor in the head.]

Miley: [She screams watching Taylor get killed.] YOU FUCKING MONSTER.

?: [They put the gun away, goes to grab Miley but she runs out of the way.]

Miley: [She runs out of the showers as fast as she can, tears still streaming down her face. Some perfect getaway. She just saw her cousin get killed. She ran into the trees, not bothering to look back.]

?: [They throw their hands up in frustration. Picks up Taylor and throws her over their shoulders.]

Miley: [Running with tears rolling down her cheek, she can't see where she is going, but she needs to get away. After a few minutes, she runs into someone. She starts screaming.] GET OFF ME! [She starts struggling, trying to get free.]  
Joe: Miley! [He wraps his arms around her but she's fighting to get away.] Calm down its me.  
Miley: [Looks up to him. She wipes her tears away but Taylor's blood that was on her hands smears on her face. She starts crying hysterically.]  
Joe: What happened?**  
**Miley: [She looks at Joe, with tears in her eyes.] Sh-she's dead.  
Nick: [Walks up to Miley.] He got Taylor?  
Miley: [Doesn't answer him. Shaking her head.]  
Nick: Miley, is she fucking dead? [He's getting frustrated.]  
Miley: [Crying into Joe's chest. Trying to block everyone out.]  
Nick: [Pulls her away from Joe and starts shaking her so she will look at him] Miley!  
Miley: [She starts crying more.] I'm sorry. [Crying hysterically] Sh-she got-t shot.  
Nick: [His arms fall from her. He felt like his world just fell apart.]  
Miley: [She falls to the floor crying.] It's my fault.  
Joe: No its not. [He said as he pulled her to him.]  
Miley: [Feeling weak and scared rests her head on Joes shoulder and started crying hysterically.]  
David: [Sitting on the floor.] Man I don't feel so good. [He puts his hand on his stomach, trying to ignore the feeling that his insides are on fire.]  
Nick: [Still stood there. Shaking his head.] She isn't dead, she isn't.  
Miley: [No matter how hard she wanted to believe that, she knew it wasn't true.]  
Joe: Right...we've got to get out of here. Now. God only knows where they are now, so we've got to stick together.

Miley: [Sniffles back the tears.] They were at the showers with a shard of a mirror.  
David: I suddenly regret coming on this camping trip. [She holding his stomach.]  
Nick: Don't we all! [Snapping at David and staring at Miley whilst saying it.]  
Joe: [See's Nick staring at Miley and gives him a look] Nick! Move it now. [Starts walking with Miley trailing behind.]  
Nick: [Returns the glare and helps David up.]  
David: [His face grows pale just as he doubles over. Looks up at Nick then starts to vomit.]  
Miley: [Looks away from David. She felt nauseous.] Joe?  
Joe: Yes. [He said as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.]  
Miley: What if we don't make it?  
Joe: But we will.  
Nick: [Catches up to them.] That's what Taylor kept saying.  
Miley: [Cringes remembering the images flashing back through her mind.]

[With Drew.]  
Drew: [He's been walking for hours, still no sign of Demi.] Demi. [He calls out for her.]

Chelsea: [Come out from behind a tree. Gasping for breath.] Dr-drew.

Drew: Chelsea! What happened?

Chelsea: They almost had me. But...I got away.

Drew: Have you seen Demi? [He asked with desperation in his voice.]

Chelsea: [She looks at him with confusion in her eyes. Shakes her head.] Where is everyone?

Drew: I left David behind; he got caught in a trap. The rest are waiting and I have no idea about Demi.

Chelsea: [She starts crying.]

Drew: [He pulls her into a hug.] Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. [He repeats the last sentence, trying to believe that it was the truth.]


	3. Chapter 3

[A few hours later. It's about 2ish early in the morning.]

David: [His foot is starting to hurt really badly. It feels like his leg is trapped in a fire. It's burning. And the fact that his stomach was on fire too didn't help.] I-I think I need to sit down.

Nick: [Helps him sit on the floor.] How is it?

David: It's fucking burning, how do you think it is?

Nick: Don't talk to me like that.

David: Shut the fuck up Nick.

Nick: Make me. [He pushes David on the floor.]

Joe: [Holds Nick back.] Stop it! There's a killer on the loose and yous wanna start a fight with each other?

Nick: Whatever. [He walks away but after a few seconds, he falls down a ditch.]

Joe: [Runs over to where Nick fell. Looks down.] Nick, are you okay? [He calls down.]

Nick: [He sits up. His eyes trying to adjust to the darkness.] Uh, yeah. I think

Miley: [Sitting on the grass.] Joe, we're gonna die here.

Joe: [He walks over to Miley, kneels down next to her and takes her head in his hands.] Listen I'm NOT gonna let anything happen to you. We are gonna make it out of here alive. I promise you.

Miley: [She looks into Joe's eyes with tears in hers.]

Joe: [He brings her face to his and crashes his lips to hers.]

Nick: [Stands up but he can't see anything with it being dark. Feeling the walls to see if there's any way out. After a minute or so of doing this, he feels something brissly.]

David: [Hops over to the hole.] You okay down there?

Nick: [He takes his mobile out of his pocket to see what he was touching.] T-Taylor? [He took a closer look and realised that it was Taylor. His whole body had frozen.]

Joe: Nick. You okay down there?

Nick: [Turns away from Taylors dead body and throws up.]

Miley: What's wrong with him? [Pulls away from Joe hearing Nick.]

David: [Looks down and can see the light of Nick's mobile, reflecting on Taylor's body. He whispers to Joe.] Don't let Miley look.

Joe: [He walks over to see what David is referring too. He puts his hand over his mouth to stop him from gagging.]

Miley: [Trying to get past Joe.] What?

Joe: Nothing...I just don't think it's a good idea, what if you fall down too and then yous are both stuck down there.

Miley: Stop babbling Joe, just lemme see. [She pushes past him.]

Joe: [He grabs her arm lightly and pulls her back.] Miley don't!

Miley: [She pulls her arm away and looks down. Gasps.] Tay. [She starts crying again.]

Joe: [He holds her close and kisses the top of her head.]

Nick: Joe...help me out of here please...I can't see her like this. [He said as his voice started to crack with every word spoken.]

Joe: [He pulls away from Miley looking for something to help Nick out.]

David: [He throws him his stick.] Use this. It might work.

Joe: [He picks it up and walks over to the ditch.] Nick, I'm gonna hold out a stick. Grab on to it and see if you can pull yourself up.

Nick: Right.

Joe: [He holds down the stick. Nick grabs it and Joe starts helping to pull him up.]

Nick: [Trying him hardest to get out. He loses his grip and falls to the floor.]

Joe: [He wasn't expected Nick to fall, he dropped the stick.]

Nick: [He hit the floor hard with the stick hitting him on the head.] Thanks Joe.

Joe: Sorry. [After a few moments of silence he starts hearing movement.] Nick, are you okay?

[No response.]

Joe: Nick! Dude!

Nick: [He crawls into the only bit of light in the ditch. And collapses to the floor.]

Joe: [See's Nick with blood oozing from his head.] Nick! [He shouts.]

David: [He hops over to them. His mouth drops when he see's Nick.]

Miley: [Stands up and looks down. Her heart skips a beat.]

Joe: [He goes to jump in the hole but Miley stops him.] Let go of me!

Miley: [She's got his arms tight around his waist.] No. [She starts pulling him.] We need to get out of here.

Joe: [Tears start forming in his eyes.] I can't leave him here! He's my little brother. [He starts raising his voice.]

Miley: He's gone Joe and if we don't go, we'll be next.

Joe: [He takes one last look at Nick. Just letting the tears fall down his face. He looks away and starts walking.]

David: [He follows them, not caring how much his foot is hurting. He lifts his shirt up to looks at his stomach. He gagged when he saw. It looked liked his skin had been burned. Blood, falling down. His puts his shirt back down and continues walking.]

Miley: [She looks up at Joe.] Joe?

Joe: [Not looking at her.] What?

Miley: Tell me we're gonna make it out here alive. Promise me.

Joe: [He shakes his head.] I don't think we are.

David: [He stops, hearing a noise from behind him.] Who's there? [No one replies while Joe and Miley walk off in the distance. He hears talking. Hides behind a tree. When they get closer he jumps on them.]


	4. Chapter 4

Drew: [Falls to the floor.]

David: That's right...Drew?

Drew: [Lying on the floor.] Of course.

Joe: No time for fun fights. DREW!

Drew: Yeah.

Joe: We thought you were dead.

Drew: Have you guys seen Demi?

Chelsea: [Walks out from behind a tree.] Hi.

David: Chelsea? You're alive too?

Chelsea: I guess.

Joe: We can't stop. We've gotta keep moving.

Drew: Where's everyone else?

David: Dead.

Drew: Nick, Kevin, Taylor and Miley are dead?

Joe: Yeah...wait not Miley. [Looks around and doesn't see her.] Where is she?

David: She was with you. [He starts calling Miley's name.]

Joe: [He starts panicking.] Miley where are you?

Chelsea: [Great, the bitch is still alive.]

Joe: [Looking around. He sees her sitting behind a tree with her head resting on her knees.] Hey, you need to stay with us.

Miley: [Doesn't look up.] I don't care. They should just come and kill me now.

Joe: Don't say that. We just need to stick together and get out of here.

Miley: Go on without me. I'm happy here.

Joe: Miley, come on we're going.

Miley: [She looks up at him.] No.

Joe: [He pulls her arm up.] Stop being so stubborn.

Miley: Get off me. I wanna be with my dad. [She starts crying.]

Joe: [He pulls her up and looks her in the eyes.] You'll be with him eventually. But right now, we need to get the hell outta here.

Miley: We're all just gonna die anyways. [She walks up to the others.]

Drew: Right. Everyone follow me and stay together.

Chelsea: [Walks up to Miley.] Hi.

Miley: [Ignores her.]

David: [He was about to say something but his stomach gave off this unbearable pain. He doubles over and starts vomiting. But he could feel bigger stuff working its way up his throat than the usual.]

Drew: [He walks over to David to see him vomiting up his insides.] What's wrong?

Joe: [He runs over to David. Trying to help him.]

David: [Kneeling on the floor, vomiting uncontrollably. After a while of this, his body just gives up and he collapses to the floor.]

Chelsea: Is he dead?

Joe: He just fucking vomited his guts up...of course he's dead.

Drew: [Takes his jacket off and lays it over David. Covering his lifeless body.

Chelsea: Why are we going back to camp?

Joe: Camps smashed up. Cars too. That's where they got Taylor.

Miley: [Tears fall down her cheek when she hear Taylor's name.]

Drew: Any ideas who is it?

Joe: No.

Miley: [She's trailing behind everyone. There's a noise that sounds familiar coming from the trees. It sounded like her dad. She followed the sound, pushing branches out of her way. All of a sudden, the floor disappeared. She was falling down a hill. She screamed.]

Joe: Miley? [He turned around to see that she's not there. That girl has a rep of always wondering off.]

Miley: [She landed in a pit of bits of animals (like in house of wax) The smell was unbearable. She was about to get up when a figure stood above her.] Joe?

?: Not exactly [They said with a smile.]

Miley: [She screams when she sees the person. They grabbed her and through her over their shoulders.] GET OFF ME! [She cried.]

?: [Continues walking.]

Miley: [Trying to kick them.]

?: [Miley kicks them in the chest making them double over in pain.]

Miley: [They fling her off their shoulders, sending her across the floor. Just as she hits the floor, something goes through her hand. She screamed.]

?: [They were just about to grab her when they heard people talking, they quickly ran away.]

Miley: [Sobbing. Looks down at her hand. A metal spike was through it. She tried to call for help but she couldn't get any words out.]

Joe: [Searching for Miley. He sees her sitting on the floor. Runs over to her.] MILEY!

Miley: [Getting tired of trying to stay alive.] Why are we bothering?

Joe: [Walks closer. Then the smell hits him. It makes his eyes water. Puts his arm in front of his face and runs over to Miley. Sees her hand and something metal through it. He tries to help her but she's pushing him away with her good hand.] Miley! Stop it. [Shouts a little.]

Miley: [Startled, Joe has never shouted at her before and it scared her.]

Joe: [Suddenly feels bad.] Look I'm sorry but we need to get out of here.  
Miley: I know. But I wanna stay here. I wanna die.  
Joe: So you just gonna give up? And leave me here alone? I need you Miley.  
Miley: [She looks up at him.] I need you too.  
Joe: [Before he could say anything, she quickly pulled her hand up while screaming.] Here. [Takes his shirt off, and wraps it around her hand]  
Miley: [Feeling faint from the blood.]  
Joe: [He smiles a little at her.] So now you go quiet, [Laughing, he helps her up.]  
Miley: [She tenses her right hand, where the spike went through. Trying to cut out the burning pain from it.]  
Joe: [They walk up to the others.] Right, everyone STAY together.  
Chelsea: [Checking out Joe's body. She smiles seductively at him.]  
Drew: Where's David? [He starts looking around.]  
Chelsea: [Shrugs.] He was here before.  
Miley: [Thinks back to what just happened. She gets freaked out.] W-we need to go. The k-killer is here.  
Joe: How do you know?  
Miley: He tried to take me. [She said, her voice coming out in a faint whisper.]  
Chelsea: You saw the killer?  
Miley: [Nods.]  
Joe: Right, I mean it. Stay together.

Miley: [She's starting to feel a bit faint. Takes a seat on the floor.]

Joe: Where Drew?  
Chelsea: He was just here.  
Joe: Shit. [Starts calling his name.]

Chelsea: Okay now the killers gonna find us if you keep shouting.

Joe: Shut the fuck up!

Chelsea: Whatever [Walks away, through some trees which are closely together. She's just about to turn around when she slips on something.] Ewww[She landed in something wet.] Help!

[Miley and Joe run to her.]

Joe: What the... [See's Chelsea lying in a pool of blood.]  
Chelsea: [Quickly stands up, when she goes to run, she hits her head on something and falls to the floor.] Owww.  
Joe: [Looks up and see's David hanging on the tree with a hook through his chin.] Nobody look up.

Chelsea: [For once, she was gonna listen to Joe. She swiftly got up and ran towards Joe and Miley.]

Joe: [There was nothing he could do, it was too late for them...they were gone.]

Miley: [As they continue walking, she starts to feel dizzy. She rests herself on Chelsea.]

Chelsea: [Catches her.] What's wrong?

Joe: [He looks at her hand.] She's losing too much blood.

Chelsea: [Takes off her belt and hands it to Joe.] Here use this.

Joe: [Takes it and wraps it around Miley hand, tight enough to stop the bleeding.] Thanks.

[After about 30 minutes of walking, they come to a cabin.]

Chelsea: Look. There's a cabin.

Joe: [Follows her gaze.]

Miley: Maybe they'll have a phone.

[Meanwhile.]

?: [Cleaning of their knife in the sink. Smiling as the blood drains down the sink. Finishes and dries it. Walks over to where the collection on machetes, knifes and blades are. Glances out of the window and see's 3 people walking up to the house. Smiles and takes out one of his biggest knifes out.]


	5. Chapter 5

[Walks up to the door and knocks.]

Miley: Maybe we shouldn't do this. For all we know this could be the killers house.

Chelsea: Chill Miley. The killer would hide out some place out of the way. Not in a small house where everyone could see it.

Joe: [There is no answer on the door.] I swear I saw a light on.

Chelsea: They may be in bed. [Starts knocking on the door, loudly.] Hello. Anyone home?

Miley: [She feels shivers travelling up her spine. Her instincts tell her something aint right with being here.]

Joe: [Looks in a room. Comes back to Miley and Taylor.] Someone's been living here.

Chelsea: How do you know?

Joe: There's food on the table that looks like it's just been recently opened.

Miley: [Curiosity got the best of her when she saw a door that was only open a crack. She felt a shiver go up her spine when she wrapped her fingers around the door knob. The old door creaked when Miley opened it. Nothing usual for a freaky house. The room was nothing out of the ordinary. Cobwebs hung everywhere, dust on almost every surface and windows that hadn't been washed for like 10 years. She saw a book on the dressing table. She wiped the dust off revealing the title. "The truth about ghosts" Yeah right she thought to herself. She wiped the dust off of the mirror and looked at herself. She was a mess. He hair was all tatted up, he clothes covered in God knows what. She got closer as she tried to clean her face, rubbing off the dirt and blood. As she was concentrating, she saw someone behind her in the mirror. Standing there, watching her. She swiftly turned around and noticed that no one was there.]

Joe: Maybe we should leave.

Chelsea: Yeah. Wait. Where's Miley?

Joe: [Starts to look around.] She was just here!

Chelsea: [Starts to call for Miley.]

Miley: [She looks behind her only to see that nothing is there, she looks back in the mirror doubting what she saw.] I'm losing it. [Rubs her head and looks down at her hand still with Chelsea's belt wrapped around it and sighs. Blood still lightly pouring out of it. A loud bang sounds from a wardrobe that was across the other end of the room. Just as she's about to walk over to it, a loud scream comes from the front of the house. Ringing the hallways. She turns from the doorway and starts running towards the familiar scream she had heard so many times] Chelsea? [She walks up to where she had left Joe and Chelsea but they weren't there. Opening the front door, her jaw dropped as she let out a silent sob of shock. What had they done to her?]

Chelsea: [Struggling for breath, lying on the cold hard ground. Blood making pools around her.] Mi-mi...

Miley: Chelsea [She cried as she runs over to her. Someone had a game of darts with Chelsea being the board ...Chelsea lost. There were numerous of knife wounds all in her chest area.] Chelsea, I know it hurts but who did this?

Chelsea: I-I [Struggling to get her words out.] Don't-t know. [Her head dropped as her body lay there, lifeless. Her eye's still open.]

?: And another one bites the dust. [Chuckles].

Miley: [Doesn't want to turn around to see who it is, she starts running as fast as her legs can take her, running straight into the woods. Trying to dodge all the nettles and loose twigs. After running for a while she stopped by a tree gasping for air. She starts to get a flashback.]

Miley: [Completely frozen by looking at her father's body on the floor. Slowly, she steps forward, getting closer and the smell was getting worse. How long had he been dead? Tears pouring from her eyes. She turned his body over and took a step back. He had been stabbed a number of times and shot in his head. She looked away and started vomiting.]

?: [He stands at the doorway, smiling like he achieved something. He throws something over to Miley.] I got you a present.

Miley: [She jumps when she hears the voice. Petrified to turn around. Whatever he threw landed right at her feet. Her heart pounding, she slowly dropped her head and saw what the object was. She stumbled back when she realised what it was. And ear. She knew it was her dad's because it had the earring he never took out.]

[End of flashback.]

Miley: [She lets out a scream and keeps running and running, not knowing which direction leads to where but she needs to get away fast. Stopping when she hears something that came from behind her. As she starts to turn around, her heartbeat getting faster. But nothing was there. Fear is putting things in her mind, as she starts imagining hearing her dad whispering in her ear and Taylor shouting for her help.] I'm going mad. [She trips and falls to the floor in tears. She puts her head in her hands, pulling back her knotted, dirty hair. She stands up straightening out her messy and filthy clothes, and starts out running again, she takes about two strides in her run and runs straight into something sending her flying backwards. She won't dare look up to see who it is, and keeps her eyes on her hand which she hurt again as she fell making it bleed once again despite the belt] Who are you? Why Us!

Joe: Miley. It's me. [Takes her face in his hands]

Miley: Joe. [She starts sobbing.] Chelsea was ... [She looks at him and noticing is blood stained clothes. She gasps.] Are you hurt?

Joe: [Looks down at his clothes.] No. It's not my blood.

Miley: [She looks at him suspiciously.] Then whose is it?

Joe: Chelsea's. He stabbed her.

Miley: I know. [Something clicks. She looks up at him and slowly starts to back away.] It's you! It's you! You're the killer.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe: What are you on about? I'm not the fucking killer.

Miley: [She starts screaming.] You're the killer. You killed everyone.

Joe: [He takes her face in his hands.] Listen to me. I'm not the killer.

Miley: [She wipes her tears and looks at Joe.] I don't want to die.

Joe: We're not gonna. Just stick with me and I promise you're not gonna die.

Miley: I just want go home. [She says as she stands up.]

Joe: Me too. [Taking her hand, they start to walk.]

Miley: Are we even going the right way?

Joe: I don't know.

Miley: [Walking with Joe, she feels him stop, then suddenly something hit her head and everything goes black.]

Miley: [Her eyes slowly start to open. Her head throbbing and she can feel something wet and warm trickle down her head. It takes her a few minutes for her eyes to adjust. What had happened to her? She tries to sit up but her hands are tied to a chair – with duct tape to be precise – and her legs too. Her eyes start to wander around the room. She was somewhere dark. There was only the faintest bit of light come from the moon that shone in through the window. This place wasn't nice. A revolting aroma stung Miley's eyes. Wherever the smell came from, it sure wasn't alive. Everything was silent. Miley examined the chair that she was taped too. It looked at least 50 years old. She spots a mark on the arm of the chair were her right arm was taped too. She took a closer look and realised what it was. Blood. She squirmed and tried her hardest to get out. It wasn't until she tried to scream that she realised that her mouth was also taped together. What sicko would do something like this? She knew she would get the answer soon when she heard a door slowly creak open.]

?: [They switch the light on, brightening up the room.]

Miley: [Even with the light on, she still couldn't see their face. Every time they moved, they made sure not to put their face in view of Miley.]

?: So how are you enjoying your stay?

Miley: [Tears start to form in her eyes.]

?: Oh that's right. You can't talk. [Facing away from her, playing with a knife.]

Miley: [Trying with every piece of strength she has to try and free herself from the tape. But it was no use.]

?: Don't struggle. You'll need all your strength for later.

Miley: [Tears start to fall down her cheeks. Giving up with trying to get up as she knows there is no use.]

?: [They turn around so Miley could see their face.]

Miley: [If her mouth wasn't taped, it would've dropped. Completely shocked.]

JD: Remember me? [Fade into a picture of Joe's dad.]


	7. Chapter 8

Miley: [Hearing the crunch of the bones in her fingers makes her feel light headed. Her whole hand numb and she didn't dare to look down. Her head feeling as though it's spinning. After a few seconds the feeling in her hand came back and she started to scream.]

JD: [He picks up the part of the finger he cut off. He brings it really close to his face and starts to examine it. Ignoring Miley's screams that are ringing the room. Smiling when he looks at the black nail varnish that is still on the nail. He tosses it behind him and brings his face so close to Miley's that they're touching. He plants a soft kiss on her cheek then pulls away. ]

Miley: [She gives up; there was no point in trying to survive if she knew for sure that she was going to die.]

Joe: [Opening his eyes slowly. Waiting for them to adjust to the light but...there wasn't any. Feeling his way around the floor to guide him. His hands in front of his trying to find a wall. But he found his hand resting in something wet. And he knew for sure what it was by the smell. Standing up and feeling his way around the wall trying to find a door. But there was nothing, just smooth wall. After a while of doing this, he eventually found what felt like a door knob. Turning it but the door won't open. Great. He was stuck. As he was just about to give up, he heard a scream that he knew for sure that it was Miley's. Trying to pull it open with all of his strength. Ramming himself into it to try and get it to break open but nothing seemed to be working.]

JD: [He opens the door, just as Joe is about to smash through it. Letting a small glimpse of light through.] How's it going?

Joe: [Squinting his eyes to try and figure out who it is.] Where is she? [He shouts back aggressively.]

JD: She's...well she's alive.

Joe: [He runs over to the person and smashes him against the wall.] I'll fucking kill you if you've done anything to her.

JD: [He laughs.]

Joe: [Socked by that all too familiar laugh.] D-Dad?

JD: It took you long enough.

Joe: [Completely shocked.]

JD: [Laughing.] Well I never...my son...Joe actually lost for words.  
Joe: [He snaps back to reality] What have you done to Miley?  
JD: Oh don't worry son, she's safe...well for now. [He pushes Joe away.]

Joe: [Not taking time for granted, he slams him back into the wall and punches him, knocking him out and sending him to the floor. He runs through the door.] Miley! [He starts to repeat her name, looking in all of the rooms for her.]

Miley: [Hearing Joe call her name. She frantically starts to scream.] Joe!

Joe: [Hearing her cry out, he follows the sound. Quickening his pace when he hears the pain in her voice. Running into a room, he found her on a chair. Parts of her top soaked with blood. She looks lifeless. Tears stained her face. Enough time wasting on what she looks like. Joe ran towards her.] Miley!

Miley: [Hearing his voice makes her eyes shoots open.

Joe: [When he gets towards her, he starts to try and untape her feet.] I'm so sorry. [He starts to repeat to her.]

Miley: [Struggling to keep her head up. She felt dizzy.] It isn't your fault. [She manages to speak. Taking a few deep breaths.] No! [She cried out cause Joe to follow her gaze.

Joe: Dad...

Miley: Joe...quick.

Joe: [Trying his best to go as fast as he can.]

Miley: [Her breathing starts to get heavy as she starts to lose consciousness.]

Joe: [Just as he is about to rip the last piece of tape of her, he's pulled back by his hair.]

JD: You didn't think it would be that easy did you?

Joe: [Trying to get up but he gets elbowed in his face, sending him flying backwards onto the floor.]

Miley: [Using her bad hand to try and rip off the tape. Blood is everywhere. It hurt too much to use that hand.]

JD: You think you were tough thinking you could knock me out then get away?

Joe: Fuck you!

JD: [He picks Joe up by the throat and holds him against the wall.] Oh don't worry. I'll be fucking that girl of yours.

Joe: Don't...touch...her. [He says whilst gasping for air.]

Miley: [She tries to bite the tape. Ever so slightly it was loosening. Ripping off the last bit that was hanging on by a thread. She jumps off the chair and uses every bit of energy in her to jump on Joe's dads back.]

JD: [Caught off guard. He lost his grip on Joe.]

Joe: [Gasping for air. He stands back up, stumbling, and punches his dad in the face.]

JD: [He didn't bother to go for Joe. He grabbed Miley from his back and throws her to the floor.] Aint so big now, are you?

Joe: [He runs towards his dad, their bodies colliding and sending his dad back, crashing into the desk. His runs over to Miley and helps her up.] Run! Get help. Don't stop for anyone.

Miley: No Joe. I'm not leaving you.

Joe: [He pushes her toward the door.] GO! I promise I'll be okay.

Miley: [She looks at him with tears in her eyes before running out. She wasn't sure where exactly she was going to get help.]

Joe: [He turns towards his dad. Just as he is about to speak, he hears a crash not far away from the room that they're in.]

JD: [He laughs and walks up to Joe.] Your girlfriend didn't make much of an escape did she?

Joe: [Raises his arm and swings for his Dad, completely missing and hitting the shelf behind his dad causing glass bottles to fall and smash everywhere.] Fuck!

JD: Ah, ah,ah. You're not that much of a good aimer are you?

Joe: [He attempts to run at him but he swerves and Joe falls to the floor. Falling on all the broken pieces of glass.]

JD: I thought I taught you to fight better than this. [He brings his leg up behind him then kicks Joe hard in the stomach.]

Joe: [Feeling the blow to his stomach, sending pain all through his body. He starts coughing.]

JD: That's right. You fucking shame the family name.

Joe: I...do? You're the dick who's killing everyone. For what? Just because you felt like it?

JD: Actually I did it for a reason. I want Miley. And I'm not gonna stop until I get her. Even if it kills you. I'll get her.


	8. The End?

Joe: I'll kill you if you touch her.

JD: How can you do that if I kill you first?

Joe: [He grabs a piece of broken glass off the floor a smashes it across his dads face.]

JD: [Just as he is about to jump on Joe, he feels a terrible pain, beginning in the middle of his back and going all the way through his stomach. He looks down only to see a point of a knife sticking through his stomach. Blood starting to stain his shirt.]

Miley: [Standing there completely shocked of what she just did. Her body frozen as she watches Joe's dad collapse to the floor. The knife clearly visible, sticking into his back.]

Joe: [It takes him a few seconds for him to get back to reality. He scrambles off the floor and runs over to Miley. Embracing her in a tight hug, whilst she cries into his chest.]

Miley: I-I killed hi-m. [She sobbed. Letting her tears soak into Joe's top.]

Joe: [Rubbing her back, not paying attention to the dead body that was lying behind him.]

Miley: [Unsure of where Joe is. She has to run and fast. The sun had rose long ago and the weather was scorching. Everything around her seemed blurry. Her lungs were about to burst soon by the lack of breaths she was taking. Running. Running as far away from the place that she could get. She needed to find the police...and fast! A small town coming visible in the distance. They had to have a phone. The small but sharp stones sticking in her bare feet but she didn't care. The town becoming more and more clear. She was only about a half a mile away. Her clothes stained with red, brown and God only knows what else. Her hair tatty and sticky blowing with the small breeze. A small piece of cloth wrapper around her finger in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She was starting to feel slightly light headed. But she couldn't give up now. She was almost there. Stopping when she comes to the beginning of the town, looking around. She spotted an old cavern. Sprinting again and bursting through the door.] I n-need a...phone. [She managed to shout. Collapsing onto the floor, gasping for breath. A man coming around but Miley couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. She was too weak. Her eyes slowly starting to close.]

Man: It's lovely to see you again.

Miley: [That voice sound familiar. Way, way familiar. Forcing her eyes to open. Her heart dropped when she realised the man...was Joe's dad.]

Miley: [Wakes up screaming with her latest nightmare. They'd been occurring ever since their camping trip.]

Joe: [Awoken by the terrified screams of Miley. This had become their regular wake up call. He grabs the shaking Miley and embraces her into a tight hug.] Shh. Baby it was just a dream.

Miley: [She'd been living with Joe for the past 3 months. Since his dad had went crazy and killed everyone...even his mom. Joe had no one. Miley arranged stuff with her sister and soon enough they're together. It wasn't like her mom would miss her. But Miley didn't have those nightmares because of what happened. She had them because they never found Joe's dad. They'd searched their camp sight and the woods. No trace. Not even the knife that Miley had pierced through his stomach was found. Her throat was dry.] I need a drink.

Joe: [He was just about to get up when Miley stopped him.]

Miley: I'll get it. [She says while smiling at him.]

Joe: [He pulled her towards him and kisses her on the lips.] You know you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Miley: [She feels her cheek blush a little. Kissing him on his cheek, she walks over to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror. Something she couldn't quite put together was why her? Why out of everyone pretty girl in their school, why had Joe picked her? Turning on the tap of the cold water, she splashes some onto her face. She opens the cabinet to get her pills. She'd been subscribed to them every since she'd told her physiatrist about her nightmares. She wasn't crazy. Things just played on her mind...a lot. She grabs two tablets and quickly swallows them whilst taking a drink after them. When shutting the cabinet door, she half expected someone to be there. A quiet but audible sound comes from inside of the room.] Joe? [No answer. Flicking off the bathroom light then flicking on the bedroom light. Nothing out of place. Joe turned on his side and probably sleeping. Turning around to shut the bathroom door. Her heart literally stopped.]

It was _him_.

It was **Joe's dad**.


End file.
